


Please Don't Fly Away

by theboldtypequotes



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboldtypequotes/pseuds/theboldtypequotes
Summary: This fanfiction was written before 1x09 aired, and served as a prediction of how I thought it would play out, with Adena having been sent back on a flight to her country due to a problem with her visa.





	Please Don't Fly Away

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published to my tumblr @theboldtypequotes prior to the airing of 1x09 "Before Tequila Sunrise'.

        Kat could hardly keep her excitement intact at work because Adena was returning to New York! She had longed to see Adena again in person. It was one thing to hear her soft soothing voice, but it was a whole other thing to see the tall gorgeous woman stand elegantly in front of her; the same woman that she had fallen head over heels for the first time they had met at her studio.

        Suddenly, Kat felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw that Adena was calling. She picked up excitedly, the thought of seeing Adena that night rushing through her mind.

        Hey! Did you just land?" Kat said

  
        "Kat! Oh, I'm so glad you picked up" Adena responded with a hint of worry in her voice.

  
       "What's going on Adena? Is everything okay?"

  
        "They won't let me into the country." Adena said softly.

  
        "They won't...what?! Why?," Kat responded, her breath getting heavy as she panicked, her mind swirling with thoughts on what to do.

  
        "They're saying that there is a problem with my work visa. I don't think that your letter went through. Kat, I no longer have a valid visa. And until that letter has been recovered and processed, I can't enter the country. They have me on a red-eye flight back to France tonight."

  
        "No! It's okay Adena, I'm coming to help," Kat said, gathering her things.

  
          "Kat, there isn't anything you can do. Without a visa, they're not going to let me in, those are the rules." Adena responded.

  
         "Well then I just need to show them a woman defying them." Kat said and hung up before Adena could argue back.

        Kat ran to get Sutton and Jane and pulled them into the wardrobe room."Adena's being held at the airport. The letter I wrote for the renewal of her work visa got lost in the processing stage and she isn't able to enter the country. I mean, can they even do that?" Kat said.

  
        "I think they can do whatever they want." Sutton said.

  
        "Do you have a plan?" Jane asked.

  
         "I'm going to leave to go to the airport, and tell customs, border patrol, and whoever else isn't letting her in everything that I wrote in that letter. Because if it was the letter that I wrote that is stopping her from entering the country. I need to fix it."

  
       "Okay, be careful" Sutton said.

  
        "I wish we could go with you, but Jacqueline has me on a tight deadline and Sutton is running around from place to place for her job."

  
        "It's okay guys, I got this." Kat said with confidence. "I have to go now."

  
        "Stay strong and be careful!" Sutton replied as Kat ran out the door.

  
      Before hurrying to the elevator, Kat rushed back to her desk to print out the letter that she had given Adena for her work visa, just in case she needed to present it to the airport officials when she arrived.

  
      Racing into a cab, Kat could hardly focus on anything. Her body and mind ready to sprint out of the vehicle and rush through the airport to save Adena. When the car finally came to a stop, she ran out, paying the cab way more than she had to. But she didn't care, all she could focus on was getting to Adena.  
Entering the airport, Kat ran to the place where Adena said she was located. A tall man stood in front of a door.

  
        "I'm Kat Edison, here on behalf of Adena El-Amin."

  
        The man mumbled something into his earpiece and then moved out of the way, letting Kat enter.

  
       Inside, Kat saw Adena, sitting at a desk staring down at some binder filled with a bunch of papers.

  
        "Adena!" Kat said, running towards her.

  
       "Kat!" Adena rose from where she was sitting, a smile of relief came across her face.

  
        "I think I may have something that will help your case," Kat whispered to Adena as they were locked in a tender embrace.

       "What?" Adena said, breaking their embrace.

  
        Kat pulled out the letter. I also have the article Scarlet published about you on hand. Before Adena could respond, the head customs agent came through.  
Kat gathered the papers she had brought with her and handed them to him."Here's what you need to let Adena" stay in the country. She watched as he looked the letter and the articles over and before she could stop herself, Kat found herself speaking of Adena.

  
        "Adena is someone who when you meet her and get to know her, you forget what your life was like before her, and you never want to go back and know what life was like without her. She's one of the few who has a lasting impact on a person and who's changed my life completely. Her work that she had done is so unique and special. I mean, have you ever seen photography like this?!" Kat asked pulling out photos of some of Adena's work and laying them out on the table.

  
   "Adena's work is really like no other. I've seen the passion and incredible amount of effort and time she places into capturing just the right photo of her models. She's able to get that one photo that is able to speak to the viewer on so many different and complex levels. I've seen the energy that working in New York City has given her. Adena has a courageous and persistent drive to her and she applies that to her work as well. Refusing her entry into the country will take all of that away from her. Do you and those rules you have in place really want to be the reason that this amazing, beautiful, and highly intelligent and creative woman won't be able to share her work with the world?"

  
        Kat, having said all that couldn't bring herself to look at Adena. She knew that if she did, she would be completely thrown off guard and wouldn't be able to maintain the focus that she had now because she would be too entranced by the beautiful woman that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. The rest of her life with....Kat stood there and allowed that thought to sink into her head. Adena would only be in New York for a short period of time. Why go through goodbyes again? Gathering the strength she had left in her, she turned around to face Adena, to her surprise was already staring at her. Adena's eyes sparkled with admiration as she stood there looking at Kat deeply moved by her words.

 

     "Adena," Kat said, forgetting about their surroundings and the customs agent standing near them . "I want you to stay. And I don't just mean being able to enter the country, I mean staying here...with me. The months we've spent apart have been the hardest few months in my life. As I said earlier, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and I don't want anything to separate us again. You are my special person and I know that I'll never have this connection with anyone else. And I want you to stay in my world forever."

    Kat looked up at Adena, who leaned into Kat and whispered two words into her ear: "I do."


End file.
